Love is Such a Novelty
by ilovethesoundofviolins
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian spend the night together. Set in the 'He Is Love' 'verse.


**A/N: **Like the summary says, this is set in the same 'verse as He Is Love, another one of my Kurtbastian oneshots. It's not necessary to read HIL before you read this, but if you know where they've been, I think it feels a bit more special~

Enjoy.

* * *

Sebastian was used to the way Kurt's body looked. Over the course of the months that they'd been dating, and showing each other their secrets, he'd become familiar with its every curve, he'd memorized its lovely shape. But he didn't think that it would ever get less beautiful to him, no matter how often he got to look, and feel, and taste.

Every time he saw Kurt naked, it was like the first time they'd started, all fresh and new and even better in the flesh than he ever could've fantasized in his mind.

And seriously, it wasn't _fair,_ the way that pretty body had stretched over the years, had become so thin and long and pale and _ugh, _so captivating. Sebastian couldn't help but stare every time Kurt stood in front of him, all stripped down and bare, couldn't help but to slowly and wordlessly take it all in as long as he could, try to grapple with its pure and utter loveliness. His eager hands always trembled when graced with the opportunity to finally touch him, and cherish him, touch all of the places that made the chills rise on his supple skin. Kurt's skin was always soft, everywhere, all over, even at the tips of his elbows, the caps of his knees.

Kurt was astoundingly perfectin Sebastian's eyes. Even with the faint scars and fading bruises, the scars from the boys who overlooked his rarity, tried to push him down. Kurt was perfect anyway, and Sebastian loved him, would never hurt this temple of a body, not ever. He just wanted to heal it, and praise it, and kiss it, show it how much it deserved to be loved.

"I don't want you to be too nervous, okay?" Sebastian said, in between his quick and anxious kisses to Kurt's lips. "If it helps, I've—never topped. This is new to me too."

Kurt stared up at Sebastian, who was hovering above him. They were on top of each other Sebastian's bed, and the lights were on, clearly illuminating their bodies, leaving absolutely nothing to hide

Kurt's heart was beating disconcertingly hard. He was nervous. He swallowed.

They'd told themselves that they were ready for this. And Kurt was, he _was _ready for this. But that still didn't make it any less intimidating.

This was it. This was that special moment he was never going to get back. This was the most vulnerable he was ever going to get, opening himself up to Sebastian like this. He knew that if his first time was going to be with anyone, it should've been Sebastian, his lover, his confidante, his best friend. He trusted Sebastian. They were everything to each other now.

But Kurt was still getting used to all of this, getting used to letting himself go and being so trustingly intimate.

He didn't really know what to expect. Even with Sebastian showing him the few things that _he _knew along the way. He didn't know how it was going to feel, if Sebastian was going to hurt once he was inside of him, if it was going to feel as good as he'd always heard, or if it was somehow going to go all wrong. But at least they were both experiencing this together. Kurt and Sebastian had been taking things slow, and now finally, they were here.

Sebastian stared down at Kurt with warm eyes, and he smiled, ensuring him that it was okay. That Sebastian had him. That everything was going to go smoothly.

"Okay," Kurt exhaled. He smiled too.

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him again; he was so addicted to Kurt's lips, his thin, sweet and pliable lips. Kurt closed his eyes, exhaled, and relaxed into the kisses that Sebastian kept on giving him. He lets his hands trail down Sebastian's bigger, firmer body, reveling in the way the smooth muscle felt against his fingertips, appreciating how tall and strong and lean Sebastian had grown up to be after all these years.

Presently, Sebastian switched their positions, wanting to feel Kurt on top of him. He laid down on his back, guiding Kurt's naked body above him, letting him settle into his lap and straddle his thighs.

Kurt licked his hand and brought it to Sebastian's cock, which had been half hard since they'd both taken off their clothes. Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at Kurt's touch, his hands grappling with the sheets below him, and _wow, _Kurt thought—he still couldn't believe that he was able to do these things to another person, to Sebastian. That _his hand _was capable of making Sebastian's hips shift, thighs lift, breath bate, and cock harden and pulse against his clammy palm. Kurt continued to give Sebastian a messy hand job, staring down at Seb's reactions to him in that still-new fascination, in a captivated wonder, and it _so turned him on, _he just wanted Sebastian so bad. And through his faint groans, in a breathless voice, Sebastian complimented Kurt, the way he knew that he liked.

"Mm, babe, that feels so good."

Kurt was edged on by these words, by knowing that Sebastian was affected by him. He leaned down to capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss as he kept stroking Seb's cock, building up the pace and roughness and inconsistency of his hand. Sebastian met Kurt's kiss open-mouthed and helpless, letting Kurt's tongue slip and drag across his own. Sebastian broke his lips away for a moment to gasp out, and then, panting, he held onto Kurt's wrist, stopping the motion of his boyfriend's hand.

"I don't wanna come too quick," he exhaled. He raked his eyes down Kurt's body, slowly and admiringly. "I'm not done with you yet."

Kurt smiled. He pulled Sebastian up gently by his arms, to a sitting position. Sebastian adjusted himself and let Kurt settle closer into his lap, so that their erections were brushing against each other. Kurt gasped. He let out a soft, broken moan as Sebastian began to jut his hips up underneath him, over and over, creating friction between their cocks, making Kurt's entire body heat up and tense in pleasure as he ground his hips down in the opposite motion. His hands were wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders, gripping them tight, and Sebastian's hands were holding onto Kurt's slender waist, fingertips feeling out the bones of Kurt's hips as they moved.

Sebastian pressed his face to Kurt's neck, gently biting the skin there, groaning as they kept up a rhythm with each other. Kurt's head lulled back, and his hands grasped even harder into Sebastian's back, trying to pull him even closer than he was.

"Oh, _god,_ Seb."

"I know, baby."

Sebastian nipped at Kurt's jawline as Kurt brought one hand around to their erections, thumbing the pre-come from Seb's head and slicking it down their cocks, wrapping his hand around the both of them, pumping quickly and adding extra friction. Sebastian responded by sharply gripping into Kurt's hips for purchase, so hard that Kurt quipped above him.

"Fuck, that feels too good," Sebastian groaned. "If we don't do this now I'm gonna be a goner, Kurt."

"Okay." Kurt gulped, bringing his hands to cup Sebastian's face. "Get the condom." He kissed him readily and eagerly.

Sebastian parted their lips and Kurt got off his lap quickly, laying on his back on the bed, his legs spread, waiting. Sebastian let one leg off the bed and reached over to his end table, where he'd already placed a bottle of lube and a condom, in preparation for tonight. He came back and hovered over Kurt just as soon as he'd left, popping the cap off of the lube and coating three of his fingers with it plenteously. Kurt watched, his bright and spellbound eyes boring holes right into Sebastian's self-control, his sanity, his composure. _God, _Kurt was so beautiful. Sebastian couldn't believe that he got to call his gorgeous best friend his lover as well.

Kurt shuddered as Seb's three fingers entered him all at once. His mouth fell open in both shock and bliss, his eyes shut tight. Seb's fingers pulsed in and out of him at a perfect, even rhythm; Kurt whined from the back of his throat, arched his back, let his hips open even wider, as wide as they could. Sebastian watched Kurt splaying himself out for him like this, almost coming from the errant sight alone.

"You take it so good," Sebastian told Kurt in a lower, raspier voice. "You look incredible when you're taking it."

"I just wanna take you." Kurt opened his eyes and exhaled brokenly. "Please, I just wanna know what you feel like—"

Moving right along, Sebastian slipped his fingers out of Kurt and grabbed the condom from the comforter, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly rolling it over himself. Kurt sighed at the loss of Seb's hand as he watched. He was eager for more.

"You'll have to arch up a bit," Sebastian instructed softly. "Yeah, like that—"

Kurt shifted his hips up to give Seb a better angle, and Sebastian came between his legs, grabbing each one, wrapping it around his lower back, and holding him there by his thighs. Then he adjusted himself so that his cock was lined up with Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt's heart was beating hard again. The blood was rushing to his face and his ears and his throbbing erection, flushed and stiff against his stomach. He felt Sebastian just barely press the head of his cock against his opening, and even just the stretch of the first inch made him gasp out loud, in a mixture of slight pain and pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Sebastian asked frantically.

"I think I'm fine," Kurt breathed. He closed his eyes. "K-keep going, please."

Sebastian kept on easing his cock in, stretching Kurt wider, feeling tight pressure and warmth, and Kurt had to stop him after a while again, groaning, with Sebastian just a little more than halfway in.

"Ow, oh my god _oh my god—_"

"Fuck, I'm so sorry if this is hurting you," Sebastian fumbled. He felt Kurt's legs tense and wrap around him tighter, watched as Kurt took a deep breath, his chest and face so flushed. "I can stop, if you need me to stretch you more first—"

"No, it feels good, it feels _amazing_," Kurt pleaded, flustered. He opened his eyes into Sebastian's, and they were so lust blown that it broke Sebastian's brain. "You're just so thick, and so big, it feels different—it kinda burns."

Kurt laughed nervously, trying to catch his breath, and Seb did too. God Kurt was so perfect.

"Here—if you just, prop your legs up on my shoulders, it might be a better angle," Sebastian prompted. "Easier for me to fit, and more comfortable for you."

Sebastian pulled out and Kurt groaned at the sudden motion, his legs falling flat onto the bed. Sebastian raised himself up on his knees a bit more, grabbed a pillow to place under Kurt's hips, and hooked each of Kurt's long legs up onto his shoulders. Kurt adjusted himself accordingly, sinking back into the bed.

Kurt stared up with wide eyes at his lover and nodded at him, so turned on by all of this that he couldn't even think straight.

Sebastian pressed his cock inside Kurt's entrance again, and this time it went in easier, as he gradually pushed Kurt to his limit. Kurt made the most gorgeous noise that Seb had ever heard as Seb pressed Kurt's flexible legs down into the bed with his torso, to get himself fully inside. He placed himself down, his elbows beside Kurt's shoulders, grunting once his hips had leveled out and he was fully sheathed, once the only sensation his lust blown mind could grasp was his cock completely inside of Kurt's ass. Kurt whined and winced and panted, feeling full and stretched, and the pain was still present, but it was masked so much more by the pleased trembling of his entire body.

Sebastian and Kurt were face to face. Sebastian kissed Kurt passionately, and Kurt wrapped his hands around the back of Seb's neck, pressed his tongue aggressively into his mouth.

Sebastian broke away from Kurt's mouth, out of breath.

"Can I move, is that okay?"

"Yeah, yes, please."

Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian eased himself out of Kurt's ass, creating a slow, torturous drag that caused Kurt to feel like sinking in on himself.

Then Sebastian rammed himself back in with a forceful push, and Kurt felt a wave of heat pulsate through him, felt his stomach do somersault, and couldn't help the near-yelp that he emitted from the back of his throat.

"_Sebastian—"_

"Fuck I feel like I'm gonna come already Kurt, you feel so perfect around me, god." He did it again, thrusting slowly in and out of his boyfriend, rolling his hips and creating a stiff rhythm.

Sebastian stared down at his lovely face, stained with color and washed over with frustration. He started to go faster, and Kurt started to get even louder, unable to control the noises that tumbled from his lips anymore.

He quickened his pace even more, going harder as well as faster. He heard the slapping of their skin every time he thrust into Kurt, and it made him close his eyes just to focus on it, and how it felt for his cock to be grinding in and out of Kurt so swiftly and abruptly and fuck. Now Kurt was biting his lip hard to keep from sounding off, his arms flat against the comforter, fisting the sheets, his knuckles white.

"I'm—" he moaned, letting go of his own lip, and he felt himself swiftly rising to climax, "oh, god, _Seb,_ I'm—"

"God, Kurt, yes. Come for me, baby, come—"

Kurt clenched his eyes shut and felt his body tense and then he was coming hard, his cock spilling fluid all over his abdomen and chest as he continued to ride out Sebastian's thrusts, in aftershock.

If Sebastian loved anything about these moments of closeness between them, it was watching Kurt come like that, watching the boy of his dreams shake through his orgasm and finally feel like he deserved to—like bliss was crashing down all around him. Sebastian kept on going, faster and faster and faster, staring down at Kurt's beautiful, come-covered body, until he gasped and sank and felt himself toppling over the edge, emptying himself inside of Kurt as Kurt tried to find his breath, and watched him.

"Oh, shit."

Sebastian pulled his soft cock out of Kurt, but stayed where he was for a moment, hovering over his boyfriend. He dropped his head down, into the pillows, next to Kurt's, and Kurt wrapped his hands around Sebastian's back, holding him close as he recovered, staring up at the ceiling, smiling and feeling love in his heart.

"I think," Kurt started, through his bated breath. "For a first time, that was pretty—pretty—"

"Amazing," Sebastian finished for him.

Sebastian leaned up and kissed him, and Kurt felt himself going weak.

"I love you, Kurt," Sebastian said, looking at him and shaking his head, because he couldn't even get a handle on all of the things that his young self was feeling right now—'I love you' just seemed to barely cover it.

"I love you too," Kurt said, just as eager, just as content.

Sebastian laughed a little and grinned, and the two of them kissed each other more playfully, more hungrily, just wanting more of each other. They'd always want more of each other like this. They knew they were soul mates.

Moments later, Sebastian was rolling over onto his back, side by side with his Kurt, his love. He couldn't believe how far they'd come, from childhood on, through the hurt feelings and the separation, and now finally where they'd always belonged. With each other, as close as possible.

"I can't wait to do that again with you," Sebastian revealed, entangling his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt looked over at him, and Sebastian looked back.

"Wanna keep kissing until we can again?" he suggested blissfully.

And Sebastian didn't even have to say that he agreed. They were on top of each other again moments later, nervousness melted away by their lust for each other.

They were so happy, and so in love.


End file.
